Conventional refrigeration appliances include an evaporator fan in a compartment of the appliance for conveying air over an evaporator. Due to the cooling requirements of the appliance, the evaporator fan typically runs for long periods of time, and, in some cases, continuously. Fasteners, such as screws, bolts, etc. are sometimes used to mount the evaporator fan proximate to the evaporator. In some instances, the evaporator fan is mounted in a bracket and placed near the evaporator.
The mounting method used with the evaporator fan often causes undesirable vibration and noise during operation. In instances where the refrigeration appliance is a domestic refrigerator, the noise and vibration can be annoying to consumers and/or give the consumer the impression that the refrigeration appliance is poorly designed and/or poorly manufactured.
It is desirable to have a mounting solution that secures the evaporation fan proximate the evaporator in a manner that reduces the transmission of vibration and noise.